I drink Butterbeer!
by SmolDust
Summary: Every witch and wizard child's dream is to recieve their acceptance letter to Hogwarts. So when sisters Yang and Ruby recieve theirs, they are ecstatic and adventure ensues. /This is going to be a long piece of work, still working on the overall plot and new characters will be added, as the cast is already pretty big for RWBY, but ideas are always welcome!/


The acceptance letter

Unicorns. The creatures sure were strange, but that could be said about any creature with silver blood. So when one approached Yang as she collected nettles to dry for her mother's Swelling Solution, she couldn't help but watch it. She was told they were gentle creatures and they did appear to be friendly, however, Yang was always a little guarded when it came to fantastic beasts. Rightly so, because before her very eyes, the unicorn opened it's jaws to reveal large, vampiric teeth.

It screeched loudly, yet Yang didn't flinch. Not because she wasn't terrified or because it was "just a unicorn", but because she wasn't able to move. It continued screeching, louder and shriller as each moment passed on. The ground shook around her.

"Yang!"

Oh no.

" _YANG_!"

The brawler woke up to her younger sister, Ruby, jumping on her bed, barely missing the ceiling with each bounce. Once she realized Yang was awake, which was after she had heard her mutter something about hating unicorns, she shoved a piece of paper in the blonde's face.

Yang sat up with newfound energy, eyes darting between Ruby and the parchment, "Is that an acceptance letter?!"

"Mm-hm! I'm going to Hogwarts~! I'm going to Hogwarts~!" Ruby danced excitedly around Yang's bed as she congratulated her. "I'll be the only ten year old to be attending Hogwarts"

"Ruby, you're going to be eleven next week, you wouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts if you were ten when classes start- Wait hold on where the hell is my letter?" Yang was of course happy for her sister, but what kind of failure would she be if she was unable to attend Hogwarts, while her younger sister was accepted?

"Oh, I dunno..." Ruby hopped off the bed and started to head towards the hall. "It might be sitting on a table in the common-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Yang sprinted past her. Why the rush? She had been waiting for this day since her mother had told her about the school she attended for seven years to perfect her wizarding skills. And seeing her mom be the successful brewer/ "potion-phile" that she is today had made her eager to receive an acceptance letter.

And here she was, holding the parchment that stated:

 _Dear Ms. Xiao Long,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at_ _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ _. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Glynda Goodwitch_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

"Awwwww yeah" the blonde waved her acceptance letter around as Ruby skipped into the room. She had worried that she wouldn't get an acceptance letter or that she would need to attend a school other than her mother's alma mater. Speaking of…

The siblings heard the front door open, signaling their mother was home from errands. Before the door was closed, Ruby nearly flew over to her mother, Yang close behind. Summer caught her youngest daughter as she flung herself at her mother.

"What do you have here?"

"My Hogwarts acceptance letter~" Ruby proudly showed off the parchment. Summer read over it.

"I'm so proud of you, my small rose.-"

"Mommm! Look!" The blonde interrupted, wanting Summer to be proud of her too. Since Summer was not her biological mother, Yang felt the need to impress her and sometimes became jealous of when Ruby received extra praise and attention from Summer. Technically, Ruby and Yang were half sisters, as Taiyang is their father, though they have different mothers.

"Come here you" Summer pulled Yang into a tight hug, noting the letter in her hands as well. The blonde grinned as her stepmom held her tight. Though they weren't related by blood, she was everything Yang ever wanted in a mother. Even still, she wished she could have known her birth mother.

* * *

The rest of Summer went by quickly as the sisters prepared for their first year at Hogwarts. Ruby had her eleventh birthday and Yang spent the last few weeks hanging out with her friends that would be attending different schools come Autumn. After weeks of buying supplies, packing, and savouring mom's home cooked meals, the day came where they would have to catch the Hogwarts Express.

The family of four arrived at platform 9 3/4 as students were beginning to file into the cars. Ruby's eyes darted from student to student, when they fell upon a small, proper girl with her family. Ruby had yet to see anyone with such brilliant white hair.

"I'm going to be her friend!" She proclaimed loudly to Yang, pointing at the girl. Said girl glanced over at Ruby, giving her a once over and procedding to shake her head as she turned back to her family. "I think she wants to be my friend too"

"You're going to make lots of friends Ruby!" Yang smiled at her younger sister.

The train rang a warning bell, signaling that it was leaving in five minutes. With that, Taiyang and Summer handed their daughters their bags, giving them hugs. "We'll see you at Christmas okay?" Taiyang gave them one last pat on the head as Summer guided them towards the train door. "Have fun girls! Study hard and please respond to mail"

"Will do mom!" Yang led Ruby onto the train, waving one last time to their parents. They filed inside a booth, shutting the door behind them as the train departed the station.

Year One at Hogwarts had officially gone underway.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! This is not my first fic, but first time posting on FF. This will be edited later and I will try to have the next chapter up within a week or so. I am very excited for this fic, as I am a major HP fangirl and have been since I was a wee lad... Also RWBY is kick ass. Please leave feedback, all critique is welcome as long as I can work with it!**


End file.
